


自欺

by xiaobai2333



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai2333/pseuds/xiaobai2333





	自欺

踏仙君寻着琴声来到红莲水榭。  
立冬已过，昨夜纷纷扬扬下了一夜大雪，此时红莲水榭的院子已被厚厚的积雪覆盖，一眼望去尽是萧瑟冰冷。  
楚晚宁穿着白衣，与白茫茫的天地融为一体，按说应当毫不起眼，但踏仙君还是只一眼就寻到了那人。  
那人单薄的衣衫外只披了一件绣着海棠花暗纹的白色斗篷，在冰雪中席地而坐。面色苍白的比雪更甚，腿上放着一把桐木古琴，正闭目抚弦。

踏仙君蹙起眉头。失了灵核后，楚晚宁一向体弱畏寒，就这么坐在冰雪中，是不想要命了吗。  
楚晚宁的命是本座的，由不得他要不要。

悠远空寂的琴音从楚晚宁苍白的指尖流淌，说不出的悲悯苍凉。  
踏仙君向楚晚宁走去。绣着繁复龙纹的黑色靴子在无人踏足的松软雪地上踩出一个个脚印，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。

琴声戛然而止。  
楚晚宁瞥了来人一眼，站起身来，转身欲走。

“楚晚宁，你要去哪，本座准你走了吗？”  
踏仙君这才看到楚晚宁坐着的地方垫着一块小小的虎皮毯子，心中对楚晚宁不知惜命的愤懑顿时消了大半，也懒得计较这人一看到他就要走，大步上前拉住楚晚宁的手臂道。

楚晚宁抽了抽手臂，没抽出来便也不再白费力气，面无表情道：“你要做什么？”

他要做什么？  
听到这个问题，踏仙君有一瞬的困惑。意识到自己怒气上头的冲过来，竟是为了立刻把楚晚宁从这冰天雪地中拉到温暖的炭火旁，他更是怔住了。  
他是失心疯了吗？  
楚晚宁畏冷又如何，他本就恨不得用尽法子折磨他，楚晚宁会生病又如何，有他在，总不会让楚晚宁病死的。  
一时的失神让楚晚宁甩开他的钳制，再次转身欲走。

回过神来的踏仙君用力一拽，强迫楚晚宁纤瘦的腰肢紧紧贴上他的。  
楚晚宁方才高高在上、遥不可攀的抚琴样子倒是勾人的紧，他几乎是瞬间就被勾起了想要把这高高在上拉落尘埃，把这遥不可攀捏在掌心的残忍欲望。  
“本座找你还能做什么？”  
他狎昵一笑，露出森森白齿，大手带着楚晚宁的手往自己下身探去。  
“宝贝，你摸摸它有多硬多烫。”他靠近楚晚宁的颈侧，故意让炽热的呼吸喷打在朱红耳钉上，欣赏着楚晚宁不由自主的轻颤，然后伸出舌头轻佻的挑逗着楚晚宁的耳廓，“它想干你。”

湿热的舌头让楚晚宁有些耳鸣，一时忘了把手抽走，直到冰凉的手指触到那硬挺的火热时，才触电般猛地缩回。  
是了，墨燃找他还能做什么呢？他于墨燃，不就只剩下发泄情欲这个作用了吗？  
楚晚宁阖上双眼，不让心中盛满的悲凉溢出一丝一毫。

见楚晚宁闭目逃避，踏仙君心中升起怒火。  
他喜欢看楚晚宁清冷的脸上因他而出现的别样神情，不论被他言语羞辱时的恼怒还是被彻底操开了时的难耐，他都喜欢得紧。  
成为踏仙君后，看着陌生的死生之巅，他时常会有种自己已经死了，一切不过是场梦境的错觉，唯有楚晚宁冰封的脸上偶尔出现的波动才能让他找到活着的感觉。  
然而此刻紧闭的眼睑掩住了楚晚宁所有情绪。踏仙君阴鸷的盯了一会儿，突然发狠的把人拖进院中的凉亭里。  
凉亭不大，楚晚宁被顶在亭中唯一的石案旁，大手从楚晚宁纤瘦的腰肢一路往下揉捏。  
“啧。你要多吃点，都瘦的硌手了。”踏仙君嫌弃道。他记得从前楚晚宁的腰身是紧实有力的，而现在脆弱纤细的好像他稍稍一用力就能折断。  
楚晚宁并不理他，只闭着眼睛任由他上下其手，纤长的羽睫颤抖着，如濒死的蝴蝶。

大手滑至紧翘的臀瓣上时忽的用力一拍。   
“转过去，自己把衣服脱了，屁股翘起来给本座操。”  
语气不容置喙，是命令的口吻。

楚晚宁终于睁开双眼。眸中已是死水一潭，平静的仿佛无论丢进什么都激不起一丝涟漪。  
“滚。”他冷道。

“怎么，师尊不愿意吗？”踏仙君蓦的笑了。  
“本想着师尊伺候的本座爽了，本座心情好了，兴许还能少杀几个人。既然师尊不愿，那便算了。”  
楚晚宁不是清高吗，不是苍生为首己为末吗，他倒要看看这伪君子为了苍生能做到何种地步。

楚晚宁僵了一瞬。  
墨燃脸上灿烂的笑容好看极了，梨涡深深，蕴的却不再是蜜，而是世上最毒的鸩酒。  
被拉到亭中时，他就已做好了在冰天雪地中承受墨燃的准备。但他没料到自己还是低估了墨燃对他的恨意，墨燃竟如此要求他。  
也对，他本就是自愿留下成为墨燃的囚娈的，墨燃这样做，不过是更加明确了两人的关系而已。  
他不过残躯一副，如果这残躯还能让世上就能少死几人，让墨燃少几分杀孽，也算是物超所值了。  
心痛到了极致，人反而变得异常平静。楚晚宁深深看了墨燃一眼，慢慢转过身去，准备解开腰封。

然而乖顺的楚晚宁并没有换来暴君的好心情，他只觉得怒火烧得更旺了。  
要求楚晚宁像窑子中的小倌一样主动献媚时，他只是想看这人屈辱的表情。  
楚晚宁拒绝，他便可以理直气壮的践踏此人，什么遗世神祇、救世仙君，什么指路明灯、世间薪火，不过是沽名钓誉，虚伪至极！  
但他没料到楚晚宁居然真的准备照做。  
凭什么？嫉妒和不甘在看到楚晚宁乖乖转身的瞬间疯狂侵占了他的心。  
苍生究竟是谁？他不是苍生吗？  
为何楚晚宁甘愿为了几条不相干的、甚至可能根本不存在的性命，在他身下做到这种地步，却独独连一个笑容、一句夸赞都吝啬于他？  
为何楚晚宁愿做旁人的光，旁人的火，却独独不愿照他，不愿暖他？  
是了，他是性本劣，是质难琢，是肮脏不堪，是满手血污，又怎配北斗仙尊屈尊照他暖他？他身上只有楚晚宁留下的疤！

“晚宁真傻，居然真的信了？本座还想看着你的脸干你呢。”  
他扯着楚晚宁转向他，面上虽仍旧笑着，那笑却森冷寒凉，瘆人至极。他亲昵的抚摸着楚晚宁清俊消瘦的脸颊，仿佛刚才的命令只是情人间暧昧的玩笑话。

“……”  
楚晚宁双眼无神的任由他动作，好似被抽干了所有情绪的木偶。他早已习惯了墨燃的反复无常，无论墨燃想怎样，他承受便是。

呵。  
你不是甘愿为了旁人以身饲魔吗，那就和本座一起烂在地狱里吧。  
暴戾从心口炸开，踏仙君一把将楚晚宁推倒在覆着薄霜的石案上，粗暴的扯掉他的腰封，撕开他的衣衫。  
莹白的肌肤骤然裸露在寒冷的空气中，楚晚宁忍不住打了个冷颤。

“冷？”踏仙君沉重火热的胸膛压了下来。  
“操开了就不冷了。”他讥诮道。

寒凉从肌肤直入骨髓。  
没了腰封的束缚，里裤滑落至脚踝，亵裤也在踏仙君粗暴的动作下被撕开，楚晚宁的下半身终于彻底失了遮掩。  
踏仙君将楚晚宁双腿高高抬起，掏出早已胀痛的火刃，猛地一个挺身，向楚晚宁的后穴撞去。  
伴随着一声压抑的闷哼，性器整根没入。

没有任何前戏，没有任何抚慰，直接被强行进出的后穴干涩紧致的厉害，夹得踏仙君生疼。  
这滋味着实不好受，他拍拍楚晚宁弹性十足的臀瓣，“放松，不要夹着本座不放，这么饥渴。”

楚晚宁没有理会。  
疼。他真的好疼。  
尽管两人已经不知做过多少回，这样的进入仍然让楚晚宁有种身体被劈开的错觉，被粗暴贯穿的仿佛不止是身体，他的灵魂也在一次次的肏干中碎成粉齑，再也拼凑不起来。  
他与墨燃，究竟是如何变成这样的？

身体在毫无怜惜的攻势下渐渐发生变化，高热的甬道软化下来，开始哭泣着百般讨好撑满自己的巨物。媚肉仿佛生出一张张柔嫩的小嘴，卖力的吸允舔舐着巨物的每一寸，不知餍足的试图挽留这个粗暴的入侵者。  
身体极致的快感让踏仙君头皮发麻，玷污纯洁，亵渎神明的心理刺激更是让他的灵魂都颤栗起来。  
他要让这个清高冷傲的男人身上遍布他的痕迹，腹中塞满他的体液，被肏干的只能在他身下哭着求他不要停。  
他要把九天神祇拉下神坛，让清风明月蒙上脏污，将高岭之花踩碎脚底，他要彻底的占有这个男人，弄脏这个男人，从身到心。  
“晚宁果然是天赋异禀，被本座干了这么多次，还这么紧，吸得这么淫荡。做你徒弟的那些年没有早些上你实在是本座的损失。”

楚晚宁麻木的听着墨燃的污言秽语。  
后背和四肢已经冻得失去知觉，可悲的是被踏仙君这样密密实实的操弄着，他竟无法控制的涌上阵阵快感，性器颤巍巍的立起，头部甚至吐出几滴芬芳，早已冻僵的身体也渐渐有了些暖意。  
被操开了就不冷了吗？楚晚宁在昏昏沉沉中扯出一个自嘲的笑容。  
他扭头望向不远处的莲池，不知为何踏仙君特别中意这池红莲，被灵力养护着，红莲在一片皑皑白雪中不合时宜的怒放着，像极了谁的鲜血。

楚晚宁苦涩的笑容突然刺痛了正凶狠顶弄的踏仙君。  
在意识到自己在做什么之前，他就已伸出手去，抚上了那人的嘴角。  
触手的是令人心惊的寒凉，他蓦的有些心慌，急急往下摸去。下颚、脖颈、胸膛、腰腹，除了身体相贴的地方，全都冰冷的不似活人。  
“怎得如此没用。”踏仙君又急又气的骂了一句，看着几乎赤身裸体的楚晚宁和可以称得上衣冠整齐的自己，脱掉上衣，露出了紧实健壮的上身。

他把楚晚宁整个抱起，坐在了石案上。双手强硬的把楚晚宁冰块般的手臂环在自己背上， “你可以抱着本座。”  
这话堪称两人之间难得的温情，楚晚宁却面无表情。  
湿滑黏腻的津液从交合处不断淌出，弄得两人股间都是一片泥泞，踏仙君按捺不住的向上小幅顶弄着。  
“动一动。”他沙哑着催促道。

楚晚宁听话的动了起来，却不肯抱着墨燃。他们之间早已没了温情，又何必自欺欺人。  
他垂下手臂，把双手撑在石案上，艰难动作着。石案冰冷刺骨，刚刚才恢复些知觉的手臂很快又麻木的不像自己的了。

踏仙君简直怒极。  
这人就这么嫌弃他？宁愿被冻得废掉手臂也不肯抱着他？  
楚晚宁，你嫌弃本座，连碰都不愿碰本座，本座却偏要你只能抱着本座，偏要你生是本座的人，死是本座的鬼，偏要把你带进本座的坟里，生生世世，不得解脱！  
他双手托住楚晚宁臀部，猛的站起身来。

楚晚宁一惊，失了石案的支撑，他的重量全部压在了墨燃身上，不得不抱住墨燃的肩背，才勉强保持平衡。  
这样的姿势使得性器进入到一个前所未有的深度，仿佛小腹都要被顶穿。  
性器凶狠的向上顶撞起来，激烈的抽插伴随着令人面红耳赤的咕叽水声，津液从两人的结合处穿过浓密漆黑的耻毛，滑进墨燃的裤子里，淫靡的不像话。

“晚宁，舒不舒服？本座搞得你爽吗？”  
楚晚宁死死咬着嘴唇不肯出声，但很快在墨燃狠狠撞上体内最深处的麻筋时无法控制的溢出低沉压抑的闷哼。  
过电的酥麻不断涌过整个脊椎，蔓延至四肢百骸。强烈的刺激让他不堪负荷的向后绷起身子，抓着踏仙君后背的手指用力到发白。

墨燃沉炽地喘息着，“是这里吗？”  
不等楚晚宁回答，硕大饱张的龟头对准了那个最碰不得的地方，狂热的发起猛攻。  
“啊……啊……”层层叠加的快感快要把楚晚宁逼疯，他再支撑不住的溢出低低的呻吟。  
踏仙君受了这声音的刺激，顶弄的越发疯狂起来。  
痛苦和欢愉不过一线之隔，过度的快感让楚晚宁的神识都涣散起来。  
他只能紧紧抱住墨燃，双腿无力挂在墨燃紧实修劲的腰际，身子随着墨燃狂野的动作上下颠簸着，有那么一瞬间，他甚至觉得自己就要这样死在墨燃身上了。  
被操射的那一刻，他的大腿都痉挛起来，绷起的身子和向后仰起的纤细的脖颈，勾成一道诱人的优美曲线。双目已然失焦，生理性的泪水止不住的从嫣红的眼尾淌落。  
而踏仙君被高潮时不规律绞紧的甬道吸吮挤压着，竟也没忍住的跟着射了出来。

楚晚宁的身体早已不是初时的冰冷骇人，滚烫的情欲烧的他浑身泛起迤逦的潮红。  
墨燃轻咬楚晚宁精致的喉结，啃吮玩弄，“本座早说过了，操开了就不冷了。”  
楚晚宁被操弄的已然神识涣散，湿润迷离的双眼失神的望着墨燃，雪白的臀瓣上尽是嫣红的大手印，两腿间满是粘稠的液体，整个人看上去就像一个被玩坏的人偶，淫靡又诱人。

“操。”  
墨燃低骂一声，刚刚发泄过的性器迅速胀起。  
他把楚晚宁平放到石案上，又拾起早已掉落在地的斗篷，在楚晚宁身下垫上，然后抬起楚晚宁虚软无力的长腿，高高架在肩头，凶猛有力的侵入了那个让他食髓知味的蜜穴。  
身下的斗篷很快湿成一片，刚刚射在体内的精液成了润滑，在两人如胶似漆的抽插中发出黏腻的水声。  
空气中尽是情欲的气味，耳边是楚晚宁摄人心魄的低喘呻吟，踏仙君终于如愿以偿的把那个清高冷傲的男人变成了不知餍足的欲兽。

“晚宁，陪着本座。”他俯身亲吻楚晚宁柔软的嘴唇，语气是自己都未意识到的温柔。“永远。”  
………………


End file.
